The Good Days And The Bad Days That Come
by jamesm97
Summary: PRE SEASON 3. After saving Jackson from being a ugly lizard for the rest of his life the pack decide to celebrate by going to the fair they think its the best way to forget all the heart break and loss they have been suffering the past few weeks a way to forget that there are a bunch of alphas out there waiting and have Erica and Boyd god knows where. Stiles has to pick up Isaac
1. Pick up

1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM SCOTT 12:43

Stiles sighs as he glances down at his phone and wonders why he set Scotts message tone to "Who Let The Dogs Out" once it had been funny as fuck but know it isn't. Not on a Saturday morning when your trying to sleep the day away not so much because hes moping no of course he isn't moping hes just healing after his heart shattered into a thousand little tiny fragments because Lydia has declared her love for Jackson and it was so epic she brought him back from being the kanima. Oh and lets not forget the cuts on his face and the massive bruise on his ribs from Alison's bat shit crazy grandfather handing his ass to him he really needs to take a self defence class if he is going to continue hanging around with wolves either that or roll around in a bucket of toxic waste till he gains a super power but knowing his luck his super power would be the lamest power of all for example talking to animals that would be so lame and would not help in a battle unless he befriended a tiger or something. He groaned out a hiss of pain as he rolled over forgetting about his bruise on his ribs was still tender he decided to open the text just to shut the phone up.

"Hey dude the fair is in town and Lydia is making the pack go Jackson's paying for us all and paying for dinner afterwards as a way to say sorry for well you know trying to kill us you coming and by the way Lydia said if you don't get your ass over to Derek's place by one thirty shes coming over to drag you the fair KICKING AND SCREAMING IF NECCECERY her words not mine you have to pick Isaac up we are gonna all meet at the entrance at two so id hurry up and just come it will be fun i need you bro Alison's moved away to paras with her dad :( see you in a bit later dude x"

Stiles banged his head on the desk and groaned why does Scott have to send such long messages why cant he just just slang like every other normal teenager. He knows Lydia tho more than he should and he knows shes not lying when she says she will drag him to the fair he decides to go after all if Jackson is paying why not right. He decides to send a quick message to Scott to tell him hes coming.

TO SCOTT 12:46

Fine i will cum if you get me corn dogs when we get there and am not listening to you go on about Alison all day gonna go shower be there soon x

Stiles showered in record time he threw on any old pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt he found highly amusing it reads "IF YOU R HOT MY PLACE OR YOURS" under the writing was a picture of a tiny red devil with massive horns. He chuckled to him self as he threw on some socks and converse he grabbed his keys and phone and headed out to his jeep he made it to Derek's in record time he still had a whole 5 minutes to spare he wasn't that fussed about going to the fair to be honest he couldn't bare to see Lydia and Jackson all lovey and over doing in in the PDA department.

He knocked loudly on Derek's door Banged would be the right word actually he knows it winds the D man up but it wasn't Derek who answered the door it was a very wet and dare he say sexy looking Isaac who smiled brightly at him his puppy dog eyes sparkling in the high noon sun as he read stiles t-shirt and chuckled lowly stiles heart skipped a beat at the sound that the teen was doing it made his hear melt. He dropped his gaze to the towel Issac wore loosely around his waist he noticed the bludge clearly outlining Issac dick he felt his own dick twitch in response to the beautiful picture of the man standing in front of him he looked stunning it wasn't till Isaac spoke he noticed he was even staring at him.

Like what you see? Isaac said sounding a little bit amused.

Stiles didn t even hear what Isaac had said he just nodded enthusiastically before he snapped out and realized his own member was not standing to full attention and straining hard against his constricting fabric thank go he wore jeans that at least can conceal it a bit he glanced down at his own crotch and noticed the jeans were no help at al he threw his hand down and palmed his crotch. His face was as bright as a tomato when he realized Isaac was a god dam wear wolf he could probably smell his lust rolling off him like he used too much after shave.

"Sorry" he muttered looking up at Isaac's stupidly cute and totally sexy grin. But still not meeting his eyes he would see the amused look in his eyes if he does. God why does he always have to fall for awkward people why couldn't he like Danny .Isaac would never like him back hes not even gay well neither is stiles like he's bi but that's besides the point.

"Stiles look at me" when stiles shook his head in disagreement Isaac took his finger and tilted his chin so there eyes met as he stared into the gorgeous whiskey brown eyes he couldn't help but place a chaste kiss to Stiles lips it wasn't a very long kiss but it was deep and sensual and has meaning to it. Stiles pulled away struggling for air opened his mouth to speak a few times Isaac couldn't belive how lost for words Stiles was this usually hyper active boy who couldn't shut there mouth if his life depended on it was lost for words.

After about a minute of composing himself stiles finally found the words he was looking for.

Why did you do that? He gasped out he didn t really care of the answer he just kissed Isaac he had dreamed about that since the first time he set eyes on the sassy wear wolf even if he was a bit of a idiot before he has calmed and matured a lot and his curly hair is the stuff of stiles nightly pleasure he often dreamed of tugging it while screaming his name and cuddling up to it sweaty and sleepily in post orgasm haze.

"I have wanted to do that since 4th grade when you kissed me on my cheeky when my mom died and you held me close and told me everything is going to be okay that shes gone to heaven and shes watching over me now"

Stiles just stud there stunned this usually shy and reserved boy was opening up to him and he honestly couldn't even remember saying that to him let alone kissing him he just decided to smile very widely from ear to ear as he leaned in or rather leaned up to kiss Isaac again.

This kiss was a lot more sensual than the other the other was just a peck on the lips this was a fierce hungry kiss they both battled for dominance in the end Isaac took the lead in the kiss he bit down on his bottom lip and used Stiles load moan as the go ahead to stick his tongue in stiles mouth searching every square inch of stiles tasting him and licking it he dived more in to the kiss he loved the taste of Stiles it turned him on more than a simple taste should do he could feel his claws lengthen and his canines lengthening from his mouth he felt stiles breath hitch when he felt his now sharpened nails digging into his hips and he pulled away before he hurt Stiles.

Stiles stood there lips red and bruised he realized he was still in the door way he pushed Isaac inside and slammed the door shut and with a force that he didn't know he has he jumped Isaac and doved back into the kiss. Isaac now fully composed and all wearwolfiness gone pushed him on to the couch licking and nipping at the sensitive part of skin kissing down his chin and nipping at his ear lobes he licked and nuzzled at his neck earing moans of ecstasy from Stiles he bit down on stiles neck hard and sucked violent earning a wince out of stiles but as Isaac circled it with his tongue and continued sucking he moaned in pleasure as Issac pulled up to look at the nasty looking red mark that was sure to stay Stiles grabbed hs head and shoved him back to his neck but the other side now .

"Again" he said half groaning and half moaning his voice horse from the sheer pleasure Issac was giving him

Isaac happily obliged and did the same to the other side once he was happy the hickey was sure to stay he lifted stiles top off and tossed it to the side gasping when he seen stiles beautiful naked torso his surprisingly muscular in a light kind of muscle way that is he licked every inch of his body lapping at his nipples and earning groan's and moans and hisses when he bit down on his sensitive flesh he made his way down to Stiles belly button he dipped his tongue in his belly button earning a tug on Isaac's hair as an approval it was good Isaac licked all the way down to stiles happy trail to the waist band of his jeans he was about to unbutton his jeans and set free stiles achingly hard dick when stiles sprung up gasping for air.

"Whats wrong? Did i do something wrong?" Isaac asked thinking he did something to upset the boy hes had a crush on since junior high

"NO NO NO stiles gasps out. You did everything right everything". Stiles said as he reached up to his neck where the hickey was when he touch it he couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escapes his mouth as a tingle goes through his body causing a smile to go wide on Isaac's face.

" Its just I like you so much I want us to be more than Friends Isaac but i don't want to be fuck buddies i want you more than you will ever know and i know if i go on with this i will ruin every thing and you wont talk to me again because that my life a Hugh giant fucking middle finger from god and every time i am happy some thing goes wrong to screw it up maybe I'm cursed i read on Wikipedia that supernatural beings can put curses on people do you think witches are rea..."

"STILES" Isaac shouted with a smiles on his face "will you shut up for one second" Isaac puts one finger over stiles mouth causing stiles to just nod hid agreement Isaac moved his finger to caress stiles cheek with his others

"Stiles will you go out with me like on dates and the usual romantic stuff i want to be able to hold your hands in school so that everyone knows your mine and that i am yours i want to be able to hold you when your sad and laugh with you when your happy i want to be able to kiss you in the rain and be with you i have been waiting for the courage to ask you since 5th grade since i found out i was bi which you made me realize by the way and it took becoming a wear wolf to get that courage i never asked you because i was scared i would ruin our friendship and i would never get to talk to you or be near you even if it was only in a friend capacity i guess what i am trying to say is" Isaac let out a large breath and spoke his next words lighting fast and very low "ILOVEYOU"

Stiles breath hitched when he heard those words he didn t know what to say and quite frankly he didn t trust his words right now he leaned up and placed a chaste kiss to Isaac's lips and pulled away and said the words he never thought he would get to say to Isaac "I LOVE YOU TOO"

Isaac grinned the widest he has ever before and he bent down slightly to kiss stiles sensually like he had before it was stiles who broke the kiss as he gasp for air he spoke in stuttered breaths

"Go get dressed sexy wolf we gotta go the fair or Lydia will castrate us maybe we can continue this later on tho in my room dad's on the night shift tonight"

Isaac smiles a genuine ear to ear all teeth gleaming smile and he put his forehead in stiles neck and squeezed him tight "promise" he said into stiles neck stiles nodded and Isaac lifted his head to peck him on the lips and ran up the stairs to get changed when he come down to minutes later stiles was leaning against the door t-shirt back on and hand outstretched enticing Isaac to take his hand Isaac did and entwined there fingers together and heard stiles heart beat increase and smelt the happiness coming off him as they walked to stiles jeep Isaac let out a whine when stiles untangled there fingers and hopped up into the driver seat they are so late to the fair Lydia is so gonna kill them but he doesn't really care because this is the happiest he has felt in years he set off to the fair as fast as he could constantly looking at Isaac who hasn't took his eyes of Stiles since they got in the jeep smiles evident on both there faces and in Stiles case hickeys clearly on show which he totally forgot about due to the happiness Isaac knows the t-shirt doest cover the violent red marks but he doesn't care he wants the others to know that stiles is his and only his.

_**A/N**_

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC BUT DON'T HOLD BACK FROM ME I CAN TAKE CRITICISM IF YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS. IF YOU WANT TO SUGGEST STUFF FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME THANK YOU FOR READING AND IF YOU REVIEW THANK YOU SO SO MUCH.**


	2. Fair or not Fair

Stiles smiles the brightest he has since his mother had died, he sees the sign pointing them to the spot the fair ground is located. Stiles lets out a small panicked breath and pulls in to a near parking space. Isaac was just about to jump out the jeep when stiles grabbed his arm and made him top in his tracks.

"Wait Isaac" he let out a heavy sigh before he continued speaking fear evident in his voice. " i think we should wait to tell the pack about this" he gestured between the two of them with his fingers.

"Wha, why" Isaac asked dumbfounded by Stiles change of pace so quickly just a few minutes ago he had told stiles he Loved him and he had said he felt the same way that couldn't be true if he wants to keep them a secret keep, to keep him a secret like hes ashamed of him.

" Its just-"

" are you ashamed of me of us" Isaac cut off his explanation. His voice was low and horse like he had been screaming at the top of his lungs for hours.

" What no, hello no have you seen you Issac you are amazing when i said i loved you i ment it its just" Stiles let out a heavy breath before he continued " its just am scared nobody knows about my awesome bisexuality yet and i don't think am ready to tell them yet i haven't even told my dad i want to tell him first before anybody else i am only asking you give me some time before we go public and give the pack a massive amount of PDA" stiles breathed out a small snort and a short lived laugh his eyes trailed up Isaac's well toned boy the t-shirt clung to him in all the right places then his eyes met Isaac's and what he saw wasn't anger or humiliation but the look of admiration and a small smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth.

" i didn t have you down as the type to be into public displays of emotion Stiles" Isaac chuckled lightly and put his hand on top of Stiles own hand.

" Are you kidding me if i have to sit by and watch all the other couples in the pack make out and practically hump each other we are defiantly gonna be getting down to that" stiles beamed at Isaac's full on smile.

"okay" Isaac smiled fondly at stiles he figured the least he could do is give stiles the time to come out himself he sure as hell wasn't going to out Stiles if he want ready even if he was a bit sad that he wouldn't be able to be all lovey dovey in front of the pack.

" Really, thank you so much Isaac" stiles launched him self at him and kissed him quickly on the lips "you are the best boyfriend ever" stiles all but shouted as he climbed out the jeep. Isaac isn't going to tell stiles how much him saying that one simple word made his heart skip a few beats and his breath catch high in his chest instead he all but fell out of the jeep as his legs gave out under him.

Isaac huffed out a breath and clambered to his feet before any one could see to his luck stiles wasn't paying him any attention he was walking over to the entrance of the fair ground he quickly closed the jeep door and ran to catch up with his boyfriend by the time he caught up with him he could see Lydia, Jackson and Scott all waiting (looking rather pissed off if he might add) at the entrance.

When they approached them and the others saw them Scott ran to Stiles and Isaac all but jumped into Stiles arms " finally" Scott breathed out happy.

" Oh my god McCall, you can rape Stillinski later i want to go in the fair either hurry the fuck up or i am so not paying for your asses" Lydia rolls her eyes and flicks Jackson's nose "ow what was that for " he all but barks at the cute strawberry blond who is lucking very summery in a short skirt a beautiful t-shirt and dangerously sharp kitten heels.

" what Jackson ment to say was hes glad you could both make it isn't that right Jackson"

"yeah" Jackson said quietly " can we go in now"

"yes please" stiles said as he made his way towards the entrance followed by Scott and Isaac.

True to his word Jackson paid for all the there tickets and like Scott had promised him he bought him a few corn dogs the day was going on quite well. He had caught Isaac stearing at him with a bright and beautiful go like smile on his face that made him blush more than once. Stiles even built up the courage to hold Isaac's hand when they were on the ghost train they were sitting behind all the others at the back and no one was paying attention so he decided to chance it. By the time night came he was tired of all the lights they were giving him a bad migraine so he decided to leave. The fair was almost empty any way. Stiles offered to drop Isaac off back at Derek's he had said yes so they were on there way to Derek's new loft when suddenly Isaac reached over and placed his hand on Stiles thigh rubbing gently like he was made of glass.

" I really enjoyed today with you Stiles" Isaac breathed out sounding rather tired

" Me too" he replied fondly " I mean not with me with you i enjoyed being with you " Isaac beamed a bright happy smile as Stiles look at him taking his eyes off the road letting the car swerve into another car.

" LOOK OUT " Isaac screamed as stiled swerved to try and avoid the incoming care however it was to late he managed to swerve the car fas enough to tip it over the other care sending it scraping along the road like it was a marble. Glass shattered every where and the sent of blood shot through Isaac's nose it was a mixture of his and stiles blood he looked at the lifeless teen in front of him.

" STILES, STILES, STILES" Isaac screamed tears coming out in floods he focused he hearing on the smaller boy he focused on his breathing and what was once erratic and quick was now small and had a sound that was like a rattling noise when he tried to breath his once quick heart beat slowly becoming more and more slow as he slipped into black.

_**A/N sorry it was short guys if you have any prompts feel free to leave a comment or pm me and if you have any ideas for this fic feel free to ask and if i like the idea i will include it **_


	3. Hospital bed

The second Stiles started to stir in his hospital bed the pack and his father was on there feet all looking amazed like Stiles was a god or something the first thing Stiles noticed was a smell. There was a mixture of smells from the most heavenly smells off all its like nothing he has ever smelt before but then the majority of the smells was horrible like nothing he has ever experienced.

"curly fries" stiles groaned at his dad who was the first person he sees. The Sheriff was next to his son squeezing his hand to stiles his dad looked sad but not just sad he had seen his dad sad before but this was like a mixture of sad angry and if Stiles didn't know his dad so well he would say he looked kinda scared. What was he scared of?

" what was that kiddo" the sheriff said heaving out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

" I'm starving i need curly fries"

" Me and Jackson can go grab some from Denys" Lydia said as she rubbed soothing circles into Stiles leg from where she was perched at the foot of the hospital bed.

" really that would be ammmmmmazing" stiles huffed out the last words as he was being attack hugged by Scott.

Lydia got up and took Jackson's hand but before she was about to leave she poked her head back threw the door " any thing else you want Stiles" Lydia asked proudly.

Stiles grin grew as he said " I'd love a strawberry milkshake" he let out a little moan at the prospect of the milkshake.

" sure thing" Lydia said before leaving.

" errm Scott dude can you maybe get up please my arms gone dead" Stiles chuckled as he thought to him self how Scott got that heavy he is nothing but a pip squeak light weight but it must be the super duper wearwolfitude that hes got.

Scott groaned as he got up he let out a forced sigh before speaking to Stiles " Dude we need to talk"

" you got that fucking right" the sheriff said from besides the bed

Stiles was physically shocked the sheriff never swore unless he was really angry.

"About" stiles asked intrigued

" oh i don't know about wear wolfs kanima's and god knows what ever else that goes bump in the night" the sheriff looks angry and all stiles can do is gape at his father he was wondering when did his father find out

Stiles groaned before rubbing his eyes and sitting up in the hospital bed " i have been meaning to tell you but there was never a right time and i didn't want to put you in danger but dad you don't have right to be pissed i was helping out my friend who was having trouble he was freaking out about being a wear wolf he didn't know what to do and if you want to punish me fine by me but i don't regret a single moment because if any of this has taught me anything its that life is short and its this life that led me to Isaac and i don't regret a second of it"

Sheriff gaped at his sons abruptness but before he could say anything he was cut off by Scott.

" whats this got to do with Isaac" Scott asked puzzled by his friends outburst.

Stiles body flushed and his heart beat picked up he could hear how load his heart was and he could also hear other heart beats why could he hear other people heart beats.

" Scott why can i hear how fast your heart is beating" asked thinking he could all ready tell the answer.

"errm" Scott says trying to think of how to word his response.

" look Stiles i have been told everything by Derek he explained everything to me" the sheriff huffed out before being stopped by stiles questions

" Derek why were you talking to Derek? Why do you look so sad dad? Stiles questions were a way to protect himself from what his dad is about to tell him the truth is he knows he can feel it in his body he knows he is what he is but knowing and accepting are two completely different things in fact they are polar opposites.

" Stiles shut up and just listen to me for once in you life will you please" stiles just nodded his affirmative to his dad willing him to go he wont like what hes about to say but he needs to hear it any way.

" Stiles in the crash you broke thirteen ribs but a couple of rips punctured both your lungs and a few fragments tore threw all of your body you were in a coma for a week you weren't breathing on your own the machine has been breathing for you Scott and Dr Deaton came to me and Scott had told me all about Wear wolfs and how Derek as Alpha can save you with the bite it took a few hours to wrap my head around but of course i said yes if it ment my son would come back i would pray to the cross roads demon. Deaton had a friend in this hospital that knows about were wolfs he made sure he was signed to this case to help explain away the injuries because if you were to miraculously recover then that would raise a few questions"

" we really need to stop watching supernatural dad" Stiles chuckled " dad its fine i understand im not saying that i like it because i never wanted to be a wear wolf its not that theres anything wrong with it i just don't want to hurt any one"

" you wont hurt any one Stiles I'm hear for you we can help each other keep grounded there will be no one getting hurt by you i swear to god i wont let that happen because i know you couldn't live with that on your head i promise i will look after you better than i did i promise i wont let you get hurt like i did last time" Isaac finally spoke up walking to the other side of stiles ignoring Scott who sat on the other side of the bed and the sheriff who was stood still holding Stiles hand as he reached the top Stiles could see the tears stinging his eyes and as much as Isaac was fighting the tears he didn't win they flooded out of him like a waterfall feeling like he was to blame.

Stiles unclasped his hand out of his fathers grip and pulled Isaac down to him with newly acquired strength Stiles didn't care Scott and his dad was there he could tell the man he loved blamed himself for the accident he pulled Issac in for a open mouth kiss it was wet and sloppy but Stiles didn t care he needed to comfort his boyfriend wanted him to stop hurting he pulled away and removed his hands from where they were bunched in Isaac's shirt to cupped both of his cheeks in his hand and stared straight into his eyes.

" it wasn't your fault Isaac it was mine i can remember i couldn't take my eyes off of you i know i shouldn't of been so stupid i was going to tell you that i think we should tell everyone because when we were in the fair it felt like my guts were being ripped out not being able to touch or kiss you" stiles smiled making Isaac smile and kiss his boyfriend again it was only before a couple of seconds before they heard Scott say something.

" oh my god will you two stop being sickeningly cute the doctors coming" Scott said it like he ment it but stiles could hear the joking ness in his voice he glanced at his dad and seen his fathers shocked expression.

" oh by the way dad im bi and have you met Isaac my boyfriend " stiles let out a nervous chuckle scare at what his dad may say about his new relationship or rather his newish sexuality.

"yeah i have met him and i could tell something was going on Isaac hasn't left your side since they brought you in the hospital" the sheriff replied with a grin

Stiles glanced at Isaac and said "really" the curly haired wear wolf nodded his yes and then stiles was returning his gaze back to his father "and are you okay with this" he asked hesitantly.

" of course i am stiles just because you half straight and half gay doesn't mean your nut fully my son and ill love you regardless"

Stiles couldn't help but full on laugh his gaze turning to the door as the doctor walked in its a woman in her 40's she had bleach blond hair and dark roots showing she had the brightest smile Stiles has ever seen since his mum and she seems happy that stiles is awake.

" Good to see your happy Mr Stillinski I'm Doctor Marsh i trust your friends have explained everything to you from what they tell me you were all ready well aware of the supernatural world so it shouldn't be much of a shock to you. However do you have anything you want me to explain or any questions you want to ask?" shes left stiles to think whilst she checked the vitals were all normal she then proceeded to taking the wire sensor off of stiles finger that was keeping track of his heart rate.

"errm no im good i all ready know most things about were wolfs im like the brains of our whole operation we have going on so i need to know everything Scott would be lost without my Superior knowledge" stiles and the doctor both chuckled a bit when Scott scoffed and went to punch stiles and Scott was Shocked when Isaac started to growl at him.

" well i should be getting on to some actual sick patients i will be back in little while with the release papers so you can get out of hear however i would recommend you spend the next week or so in the company off your pack mates and alpha its the full moon next Saturday and your first full moon's always the worst" the doctor exclaimed as she gave everyone yet another bright smile before retreating the room

It took a couple of hours for Doctor Marsh to come back with the release papers apparently there was a major trauma she needed to take care off she apologized profusely to the boy for making him wait Stiles just shrugged it off and told her it was fine his friends brought him some curly fries and milkshake she smiled and the sheriff signed all the necessary paper work to get Stiles out of that place.

Once Stiles had gotten home accompanied by his father and Isaac he felt good to be home until his dad spoke that was.

" go up stairs and pack some stuff me and Derek made plans for you to stay over for the week hes going to teach you some stuff to help you " the sheriff said in a way that made him sound pained and very unwilling to hand his sons care over to Derek Hale of all people but his father knew he was the best person to teach him how to controle the inner wolf.

Stiles huffed and stormed up the stairs coming down all but 5 minutes later with a bludging duffel bag full off clothes his x box 360 because there is no way in hell he is not going to Derek's with out something to do off a night besides Isaac he also brought his laptop thank god his I phone can give his laptop wifi because Derek's loft doesn't have that hes like some sort of brooding alpha that thinks technologies bad stupid idiot wolf.

"you ready for the best week off your life oh and by the way you get to sleep in my room if you want" Isaac whisperer into Stiles ear nervousness showing in his voice.

Stiles leans up to press a quick kiss to Issac's soft plum Coloured lips before whispering in his ear " of corse i want that and i think the wolf inside me needs to rip off your clothes with its teeth" stiles said in a lust filled voice and watched as Isaac gulped loudly.

" god my wolf so wants your wolf to do that " Isaac answers with a small chuckle but one hundred percent honesty. Isaac smiles as Stiles presses another kiss to his lips teasing him as he nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away.

"dad am going ill see you soon " stiles says as he goes up to hug his dad but it ended up his dad pulling him into a bear hug.

"okay kiddo see you soon don't kill any one or ill arrest you" Stiles could tell he was joking about the arrest bit but knew he was serious about the not killing any one.

"i wont dad Isaac will make sure wont you babe" stiles glanced at Isaac nodding with enthusiast

" good make sure you look after my boy Isaac" the sheriff used his police voice as the two boys were walking out and clambering in to Derek's camero that was waiting for them out side the sheriff could see Isaac nod yet again and knew his son was safe with someone who loved him and would protect him with his life.

As Stiles was in the backseat of Derek's car speeding away towards the new loft hand entwined with Isaac's and his head nestled on the curly haired wear wolfs shoulder and Isaac's cheek resting atop of Stiles now Grown out hair. Stiles kept thinking to himself hes either going to love being a werewolf what with putting him on a equal playing field as Scott and Jackson not to mention he could have hot wear wolf sex without Isaac having to worry about him breaking Stiles. Or he was going to suck at being a were wolf and kill people then get killed by hunters or just hat being one all together he wasn't sure but what he was sure about was Isaac and he was sure what ever happens they will find out together.

_**A/N i don't know whether to carry this on where derek teaches stiles of just stop hear what do you guy think**_


	4. Best Friends

Chapter 4

Ever since his best friend became a werewolf Scott has been avoiding him like the black plague. He loves Stiles with all his heart they have known each other forever Stiles was his shoulder to lean on when his father decided to fuck off on him and his mother all to join the FBI he hasn't heard from his dad ever since and he doesn't want to if hes honest sheriff Stillinski and Dr Deaton have been like the best father figures he could ask for. Scott was always there for Stiles when his mom died the only person Stiles would talk to for a whole week was Scott and he felt extremely honored that he was the person that gave stiles strength the help him threw that. But ever since he and Isaac have got together Scott feels left out and he knows hes being a big hypocrite because this is exactly what he did to Stiles when he got with Alison but now that there broke up and Stiles is with someone he feels like there is a Hugh part of himself missing like they are conjoined twins that had a separating surgery they both need to get used to being independent but Scott cant fight the feeling that Stiles doesn't need him any more Derek is Stile's Alpha but hes not Scotts not at all. And Isaac don't even get him started with Isaac and is very jealous overprotecting like Scott would ever hurt Stiles intentionally.

He's so not jealous of what Siles and Isaac have not at all but why cant he get them kissing out of his head no matter how much porn he watches he keeps playing that moment in a constant loop and if hes honest with himself he wants to jump across the bed and throw Isaac off of his best friend no one is aloud to touch him accept Scott.

So when Scott gets a text on the Wednesday from Stiles just a one monosyllabic text ( that means one word that's what hes been doing with out Stiles studying and reading prepping for the SAT'S hes preparing to go to summer school next week because his grades suck more than a 5th graders) he picks up his phone to read it hoping his best friend wants to spend some time with him but what he sees is much worse

FROM STILES:

HELP! -13:21

He picks up the key to the new dirt bike he has bought and hops on it to make his way to the hale loft where Stiles was staying because one text that says help and doesn't have a location do's not give Scott a lot to go on so hes hoping Derek or Isaac knows where he is the journey doesn't take that long the perks of having a bike that's small it can weave through traffic with ease and he gets there by 13:33 according to his watch not bad its at least twenty minutes in a car with no traffic so hes there fast and sprints to the elevator when he gets to the top floor he swings Derek's huge metal door all the way open with ease what he sees is puzzling to say the least.

" What the hells going on hear" Scott shouts at Derek and Issac who are sitting on the couch.

" Scott thank god you need to unchain me quick" Stiles all but shouts from where hes chained to the wall by the huge window that goes all the way from the floor to the ceiling.

" No Scott isn't going to un chain you that's your punishment it will teach you not to do it again wont it" Derek starts by glaring at Scott to silently tell him with his gaze to 'not unchain Stiles' then turns as he says the rest directly to Stiles.

" oh my god sour-wolf i didn't mean it it wasn't me it was the wolf inside me i couldn't controle it it just happened do you think i ment it to happen just thinking about it makes me sick" Stiles shouts to Derek and makes a retching sound at the end for dramatic effect.

" Doo i need to know what is so bad that he needs to be chained up" Scott asks looking flustered and he frowns when Isaac bursts out laughing.

" It seems our young Stiles hear has developed a sort of power if you will over Isaac the more and more time they spend together the more powerful Stiles becomes his strength is at an alphas level his brain power seems to have increased tenfolds and he seems to be able to manipulate Isaac into doing whatever he says" Peter interrupts and talks before any one else gets a say coming from the Spiral staircase talking as he descends when he reaches the bottom he goes over to Stiles and pats him on the head " I always said you would make an amazing werewolf Stiles " he says this as he pinches his cheek like Stiles is a baby earning a Growl from not just Stiles him self but also Scott and Isaac no one likes Peter he is a major creep.

" But" Derek interrupts the growling unison as he speaks up finally looking at Scott as he speaks " that is not why he is chained up when he learned he could controle Isaac the first thing he had him do after giving him a blow job of course" this earned a choking noise from all three Bates and peter just looks creepy as usual but Stiles and Isaac have gone a new clour of scarlet red." Stiles had Isaac take my car on a joy ride and crashed my car thank god for insurance but this ignorant bata is learning his lesson isn't that right Stiles" he gazes at Stiles blood red eyes spreading through his usually deep green as he spoke.

" yes " is all Stiles can say but Derek knows hes sincere because he can hear it in his heartbeat.

" can i please come out now i wanna go hang with Scott i miss my Bro Derek i would get on my knees and beg if i could move" Stiles pleads hoping to spark a bit of human decency in Derek A.K.A his captor/Alpha

"will you do it again or manipulate Isaac" Derek questioned while rising to his feet and stalking over towards Stiles sitting place after Stiles shakes his head in agreement to Derek's words Derek pulled out a key and unchained Stiles when Stiles was free however he got him by the collar of his shirt and spoke to stiles with his Alpha red eyes showing "it better not or there will be broken bones" Derek says truthfully before releasing Stiles shirt leaving it crumpled at the top.

Stiles doesn't bar his neck as a sign of submission hes too proud for that but ever since he became a werewolf and Derek has been teaching him the basics and the advanced things since hes a quick learner hes gained a new respect for Derek as an Alpha and a half friend. When there alone training hes an half decent guy who just wants to protect his betas and give them a family.

" hey dude do you wanna go the movies" Stiles shouts as he runs over to Scott he doesn't wait for an answer he pulls him into a bearhug before he can say anything.

Scott just melts into the hug letting the sent of his best friend was over him and relax him he knows by the pick up in Isaac's heartbeat that hes jealous and he can't help but think to him self good.

" sure it will be good for some time alone i haven't seen you in ages i miss you bro" Scott says when Stiles releases him from the hug he shows Stiles the brightest smile ever.

Stiles walks over to Isaac and gives him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before saying see you later but just before he goes to leave hes by the door and Scott's in the elevator holding the door for him when Isaac speaks up.

"Can i come" he gives Stiles the puppy dog eyes which he knows Stiles can never say no too

" aww babe i just wanna have some bro time i promise we will do something when i get back or tomorrow we can go on a date or something okay love you bye" Stiles says guilty edge to is voice he can see how much his words hurts but they have been together every second for 5 days he needs some time with his friend besides he will make it up to him for a virgin he has learned how to give the best blow jobs there so good they make Isaac cry and scream out Stiles name so loud Derek screams Shut the fuck up.

After watching a horror movie at the picture house Stiles and Scott go back to Scotts for some halo playing half way through tho they both collapse on the bed bored of Stiles always vaporing Scott they both reach for the remote at the same time and there hands brush. Stiles doesn't think nothing of it until he hears Scotts heart racing so fast he thinks hes having a heart attack.

" are you okay dud" stiles asks as he gets up on the bed and positions himself on top of Scotts chest earning a large puff of Scotts breath with Stiles weight they always do this to each other its not sexual there best friends but all Scott can think about is Stiles straddling him while he shoves his dick into Stiles making Stiles Scream out his name into him mouth as he cuts off Stiles screams of ecstasy with his mouth as he nips bites and sucks stiles into oblivion.

He didn't know how it happen one minute he was thinking about kissing Stiles and the next hes leaning up to plant his lips on Stiles mouth. Stiles was shocked at first but then kissed him back sowing dominance in the kiss biting at Scott's bottom lip before he realized what he was doing and how with.

With his super werewolf speed Stiles Pulled himself off Scott both boys panting and Stiles made his way to Scott's window above the bed and jumping out of the window and taking off running back to the hale loft forgetting his jacket in the process and this was all before Scott even opened his eyes he was too lost in the moment his heart beat erratic this was way different than with Alison a million times better because he loved Stiles with everything in his body.

After the shock of what happened and the realization of the fact that Stiles had freaked out that much he jumped out of Scott's window " FUCK !" Scott screamed into his pillow punching his head board until his hand and white pillows were painted a shade of red what if Stiles never speaks to him what if he tells Isaac and what if Isaac tries to kill him " FUCK" he says again because this is what he is fucked he's in love with his werewolf best friend who has a werewolf boyfriend hes more than fucked he's doomed because who would pick Scott over Isaac, Isaac is the clear victor when it comes to looks he cant compete with tall bright smiled and curly hair hes doomed to love Stiles while watching him with Isaac fuck his life its so shit he thinks as he lies there silent sobs escaping as he makes himself feel sorry for his sorry excuse of a life.

_**A/N WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF WHAT TO DO NEXT LET ME KNOW THROUGH PM OR REVIEW THANKS **_


	5. Understanding

Chapter 5

Stiles ran all the way through the woods stopping half way to Derek's loft he leaned heavily against a tree to get air to his lungs every time he closes his eyes all he can see is Scotts lips on his. He try's to mentally scrub the images out of his head but he cant he loves Scott just as much as he loves Isaac, Stiles knows the love he feels for Scott is one hundred percent plutonic or a type of brotherly love they have been together through thick and thin its totally different to how he sees Isaac because when ever he sees Isaac he has to fight the urge not to jump his bones and ride Isaac like a pony. He let out a very load sigh before taking off running to the hale house.

He gets there within 5 minutes of leaving Scotts house the super speed and the not have to rest while running was a major bonus Stiles honestly doubts why it took him this long to get turned if he knew what it was like he would of turned ages ago but there is one downfall well okay maybe two with the hunters. The major thing was the sensing everyone's feelings Stiles doesn't like to pry into other people personal or eternal wellbeing he liked to feel that no one was able to tell if he was furious on the inside or sad that was before werewolf's that is.

When he bounds up the stairs to Derek's apartment he is met with the familiar sent that is Derek, Isaac, the luxurious sent that is Lydia Martin and obviously where Lydia went douchbag Jackson went too and Stiles let out a very load ground that all the werewolf ears inside could hear when he smelt the stench that is Derek's creepy uncle Peter.

It was quite clear Stiles was about in interrupted a pack meeting in full swing Stiles realized hes Derek's pack now why the fuck didn t he get told to be there he should of gotten a test or something he put his hands in his pocket to pull out his phone and realized he must have left it in the loft taking a deep breath he flung the door open and walked in all eyes were on Stiles.

Stiles interrupting Derek mid rant about "to always take your phone with you at all times what if i hadn't phoned for a pack meeting and Isaac was nearly dieing or something worst then what would you do" Stiles just filled with anger rage and most of all guilt he couldn't keep the feeling like he cheated on Isaac.

He turned all his fury on Derek and screamed at him its not like hes not stronger than the alpha he proved he is at the same level Derek just has a lot of years experience where Stiles has a few days but he has always been a fast learner. That's why he became Derek's second in command after the second day of no sleep and training around the clock only stopping to rehydrate.

" Derek will you for once in your life just shut the fuck up i am seriously not in the mood to do this with you right at this second if you want to re-schedule feel free but not now am not in the mood" he more or less screamed at the Alpha werewolf both Lydia and Jackson's mouths dropped surprised at the sudden balls Stiles just grew. Stiles just ignored then and the little chuckle that escaped Peter who was sat in the armchair he turned his focus on to Isaac and lowered his tone "can we talk?" Stiles has asks but a little tinge of pleading in his voice. " in privet" Stiles adds same eagerness but a hint of shame clear in his voice.

" can it wait till after the meeting" Isaac asked but it was more rhetorical and turned to stare at Derek waiting for him to continue. But before Derek could continue Isaac was being grabbed off of the couch and dragged out of the door by Stiles with ease.

"Babe what the hell?" Isaac asked at the sudden force Stiles is showing something is majorly wrong with himself he thinks because he is getting kinda turned on by the man handling stiles is showing him.

" No Isaac it cant wait we need to talk now and i don't want them pricks to hear us because it is personal so if you love me you will shut up and walk into the woods where we can't be listened in on by wolfy ears.

Isaac straightened up and took stiles hand not saying another word because he was sure what he was going to tell him so they made there way to the middle of the woods where they couldn't be overheard Stiles gave Isaac a peck on the cheek before clearing his throat and opened his mouth to speak the sound of his voice was broken Scared that Isaac will leave him and that he will lose his best friend and boyfriend/mate all at once.

"Look Isaac when i went out with Scott we went back to his and he kissed my i kissed him back but it was reflex i love Scott but i love you more than him he is like the brother i never had i don't want to loose you over some stupid kiss i don't waqnt you to be mad at him because its my fault i should have stayed and talked to him instead of running hear to you i just... I just panicked and if i wasn't a werewolf i would have totally had a panic attack can werewolf's have panic attacks because that would be wei..." he was cutt off by Isaac kissing him deep and hungrily.

When Isaac pulled back he looked Stiles in the eyes and said " i all ready know everything"

"what how could you know where you spying" Stiles asked shocked that Isaac isn't dumping him or trying to kill Scott

" Just before you got back like literarily 2 minutes before you got a text off Scott on your phone i picked it up and when i seen it was from Scott i just figured you realized you left your phone in it says everything and it kinda explains all of it so im not angry i get where Scotts coming from" Isaac says looking a bit too sad for Stiles licking

"really your not mad and what did the Text say" Stiles asked curious and extreamly happy because Isaac wasnt mad.

" no am not mad i can never be mad at you and hear read it yourself" Isaac let out a small smile before pulling Stiles phone out of his jeans pocket.

Stiles turned on his phone and went to recent messaged and there it was 1 message from Scott he opened it and braced himself.

FROM SCOTT- 19:36

LOOK STILES I KNOW I SHOULDNT HAVE KISSED YOU IM SO SORRY I KNOW YOU ARE REALLY HAPPY WITH ISAAC THE TRUTH IS I AM REALLY JEALOUS OF YOU TWO I MISS ALSION SO MUCH I CONVINCED MYSELF TO FOCUS ON YOU TO TURN MY BROTHERLY LOVE INTO SOMETHING MORE BUT KISSING YOU FELT SO WRONG IT WAS LIKE INCEST YOUR LIKE MY BROTHER I JUST REALLY MISS ALISON DUDE I AM PATHETIC I KNOW I JUST THOUGHT I NEEDED SOMETHING OR SOMEONE TO GET OVER HER I REALLY DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE YOU FREAK OUT I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME AND I REALLY AM SORRY

"Stiles you okay" Isaac asked concerned that his boyfriend stoped breathing when he read the text

Stiles let out a large breath and nodded he looked up and kissed Isaac until he was breathless again this was the kinda kiss that he liked the lazy ones where it was just them and no one else. The whole world just melts away. They pulled away and Isaac rested his head against Stiles.

" I think we need to have a pack bonding day have some wolfsbane laced liquor and get drunk and play some childish games and invite Scott we gotta get him out of this funk hes in Derek's going out tonight on business he's not gonna be back till late tomorrow" Isaac beamed at Stiles sly grin Stiles was rubbing off on Isaac all ready turning him into a rebel usually he did nothing to risk Derek's rath.

Stiles pulled out his phone and sent a Mass text to Lydia,Jackson and Scott

TO LYDIA, JACKSON, SCOTT

GUYS DEREK'S OUT OF TOWN TONIGHT AND WE ARE HAVING A PACK PARTY WE ARE ALL GETTING DRUNK BE AT DEREK'S BY 9PM. P.S SCOTT IF YOU DON'T COME I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN. P.P.S I HAVE SOME DIRT ON YOU ALL THAT COULD RUIN YOUR POULARITY SO IF YOU DONT SHOW UP I WILL BE CIRULATING THE THINGS I KNOW

Blackmail was the only way to ensure they turned up Stiles looks up at Isaac who is smiling at him he kisses Isaac quick before talking " you go get the Alcohol i am going to talk Alison into coming someone needs to knock there pretty heads together oh and don't get a lot of beer me and Scott prefer Jack Daniels or vodka Lydia and Alison loves you know that Vodka with the glitter in and get what you want get some snackage too" Stiles says pulling out his pocket to hand Isaac $150 how much is he spending on alcohol any way "i will get Deaton to dust some of that wolfsbane to put in the bottles" he say's winking and running in the direction of Alison's house

"Love you too" Isaac shouts out as he wafts the dust away that Stiles Running cause he smiled as he heard Stiles shout "I love you" from the trail up ahead Isaac is so happy he and stiles are werewolf's. He sets off to go and beg Peter to buy the Alcohol Peter always did he was nice sometimes not all the time but he didn't tell Derek about there secret drinks he just made sure to get a load of twinkies as payment Peter loved them things with an animosity.


End file.
